Ask Kenshin Interview
by RisemRanger21
Summary: Just what the title says. Please review, and leave any comments/questions you want Kenshin to answer!
1. It Begins

Mikla: "Hey guys! My name is Mikla and I thought that I'd try an "Ask a Character" fanfiction; I've seen a lot of good ones, and since one of my all-time favorite animes is Rurouni Kenshin…I figured I'd try it out with one of the only characters I knew would graciously accept getting interviewed by his many loving fangirls/fanboys. I would appreciate it if you sent comments; the sooner I get a question, the sooner we can start this off!

So, with that said…ready to get going Kenshin?"

_Kenshin: "Of course. I would also appreciate comments being sent; this one is interested in what others think about while watching my story unfold, that I am." –sits down with a patient expression-_

Mikla: -shakes head- "So patient…so unlike me." –turns to look at potential commenters- "Thanks for checking in with us.

PLEASE SEND COMMENTS AND QUESTIONS!"

_Kenshin: -smiles- "Arigato gozaimasu!"_


	2. Beatin' Around the Bush

Mikla: "Wow, a review already! Well, no reason to put this off any longer than we have to! Let's get started then; you ready for this Kenshin?"

_Kenshin: "Of course. This one is very interested in what the first question will be about, that I am." -smiles-_

* * *

><p><strong>I love these things :) So Kenshin...care to tell me how your love life with Kaoru is going? You do realize you two are gonna have a kid in the future, right? Later my man!<strong>

**P.S. You rule!**

**Dragonlover71491**

* * *

><p>Me: -snickers- "I thought this one would be one of the first that we hit on. So…spill it, Mr. Himura! How's everything with the lovely Kaoru Kamiya?"<p>

_Kenshin: "W-well…that is a more private matter to be talking about, isn't it Mr. Mikla?" –blushes a deep red, quickly looking down at his hands in his lap-_

Me: "Ah, c'mon Himura! You DID agree to answer any and ALL questions in this interview."

_Kenshin: -sighs- "Yes…that I did…_

_-rubs the back of his neck thoughtfully, then taking a deep breath he begins again-_

_My love life with Kaoru goes very well. She often complains that as the years pass, she fears that her looks keep diminishing…but I always reassure her that she is still as beautiful as the first day I met her, that I do."_

Me: "…I don't think that was quite what the question was hinting about when it said 'love life' Kenshin…"

_Kenshin: "Oro? What do you mean, Mr. Mikla?"_

Me: "Well, you know…"

_Kenshin: -stares blankly, completely uncomprehending-_

Me: "Ah hell, Kenshin! How is your S-E-X life with Kaoru?" –rolls my eyes as his widen in realization-

"NOW he understands."

_Kenshin: "O-oh, I see. W-well, it's…ummm…" –sighs- "…It's very nice, that it is. Though, Kaoru tends to tell me I'm too rough when we…when I…ah…when we are intimate with each other." –finishes lamely-_

Me: "Ahh…So Kenshin likes it rough, eh?"

_Kenshin: -waving his arms frantically- "N-no, it's just…whenever we're together I get so lost in it sometimes and I just..!"_

Me: -gigglesnorts- "Of course that's what it is, Kenshin.

-laughs at his expression, then turns to the viewers-

One question down, many more to answer…all we need is your reviews! Don't be shy…send any questions you have for dear ol' Himura."

_Kenshin: "O-oro…"_

* * *

><p>BOTH: "THANKS TO DRAGONLOVER71491 FOR OUR FIRST QUESTION! ARIGATO!"<p> 


	3. Shameful or Shameless?

Mikla: "Another question from Dragonlover71491! Wonder what it is this time?"

_Kenshin: "Oh dear…"_

* * *

><p><strong>I knew you weren't so innocent as everyone thinks :) Now...did you do anything perverted to Kaoru before you got together?<strong>

**Hard to figure out if I'm really a fan, or just a pain in the butt. Later!**

**Dragonlover71491**

* * *

><p>Me: -smiles- "I think I'm starting to like this girl!"<p>

_Kenshin: "Ah! What kind of question is this?" –looks around helplessly-_

Me: "An interesting one!"

_Kenshin: -glares over at me- "Maybe to YOU, Mr. Mikla…"_

Me: "Just answer the question, Himura!"

_Kenshin: "I guess I have no choice, that I don't._

_-looks up at the ceiling, then back at me-eyes trying to stay calm as he shifts his reverse blade sword from his left shoulder to rest against his right-_

_Answering your question honestly, no. I never did anything ahh…perverted…to Kaoru before we became a couple. I would never think of doing anything that might shame or disgrace her! However…"_

Me: -noticing his apprehension- "Yeeeeeessss..?"

_Kenshin: "W-well, there were a few instances – accidents, let me assure you, that they were – that I would stumble or trip over my own two feet…being as clumsy as I am…and find myself in a position with her that is not normally suited for others eyes…" –looks down, blushing furiously-_

Me: "…I see."

_Kenshin: "It was always very uncomfortable around her on those days, that it was."_

Me: -raises an eyebrow- "I see why.

-sighs, shaking my head as I point over at him-

…You really should work on that clumsiness, Kenshin; but I must say that that adorable clumsiness is part of the reason why so many fangirls (and fanboys) fall all over you!"

_Kenshin: "You think so?"_

Me: -turns to viewers- "Well, that answers THAT question. We'll be waiting!"

_Kenshin: -smiles and nods in agreement-_

* * *

><p><em>Kenshin: "As for Dragonlover71491 I don't consider you a pain, that I don't." –smiles- "You can ask as many questions as you want…no matter how uncomfortable they may be." –chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand-<em>

_-thinks to himself-_

**"…_I just dug my own grave, that I did."_**


	4. Mushrooms and Kinky Questions

_Kenshin: "Konnichi wa! We're back to answer more questions, that we are!"_

Mikla: "Yea, what Himura said!"

_Kenshin: "I wonder what kind of question it is this time..?"_

Mikla: "Let's find out, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Glad to know Kenshin doesn't want to kill me. Anyway, Kenshin, remember when Hiko mentioned you ate mushrooms? What exactly happened to you? Also, I seem to recall that time when Kaoru accidently saw you in your birthday suit when you met Yutaro. Did it never occur to you to wear a towel before going over to the girl's side of the hot spring? Bye for now!<strong>

**Dragonlover71491**

* * *

><p>Me: "Didn't I say I loved this chick?" -laughs-<p>

_Kenshin: -frowns over at me, then sighs- "Well, let's see…_

–_fiddles with his sword, thinking-finding his words, he looks up and begins to speak-_

_I remember that day with my Master quite well. After just waking back up from unconsciousness, I hear him talking of…said incident._

_-eyes twitch in irritation as he recalls said memory-_

_You see…as part of my training when I was younger, my Master ordered me to survive on my own for a month in the forest that surrounded his house, that he did. I did well, heeding my instincts and becoming one with my surroundings. However…on the day before my month ended, I happened upon a patch of mushrooms. Knowing they weren't poisonous, I saw no reason to let good food go to waste; but I was very wrong, that I was._

_-sighs, eyes closing as if recalling something unpleasant-_

_It seems they had a special chemical within them that made the consumer become as if he was intoxicated, that they did. I have no recollection of that last night; when I came to, I was soaking wet and covered in blankets inside Master Hiko's house. Apparently, I had stumbled to the edge of the waterfall and had fallen in. Master had gone to fetch water and, seeing what happened, dove in and saved me._

_-grumbles, looking down at the ground-_

_He STILL hasn't let me forget that, indeed he hasn't…"_

Me: "I wouldn't let you forget it either, Kenshin! As big an idiot as ever…

–turning away from his glare I look down at my paper-

Geez, I'm only kidding Himura!"

_Kenshin: "Hmph. As for the second question, I was worried for Yutaro and wasn't thinking clearly when I went through the bushes to speak with the women about his predicament, that I wasn't. So…no, it never occurred to me to grab a towel."_

Me: "…I guess that answer will suffice."

_Kenshin: "It's the only one I shall offer, so it better."_

Me: "Fair enough! The next questions are from a new commenter; seems more are becoming interested in you, eh Kenshin?"

_Kenshin: "It seems so; let us proceed shall we?"_

Me: -nods- "We shall!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, my dearest Ken, you are correct about digging your own grave... I want you to tell us something kinky. That doesn't involve Kaoru. ;)<strong>

**Raine**

* * *

><p><em>Kenshin: "…Oh dear…"<em>

Me: "You heard the lady! Get talking!"

_Kenshin: -blushes- "K-kinky? Ah, well…_

_-shuffles his feet from where he sits, fidgeting uneasily-_

…_O-oro; I suppose my answer would be…oh dear. This is embarrassing, that it is."_

Me: "Just say it already!" –anxious to hear as well-

_Kenshin: "Well…when Kaoru is away on a trip with Ms. Misao or Ms. Megumi, I tend to get rather…ah, flustered. So I pleasure myself – quite thoroughly, mind you…and quite often – until she returns."_

Me: "Oh my…well, at least you're honest."

_Kenshin: -shrugs, giggling in embarrassement-_

Me: "Alright! Last question!"

* * *

><p><strong>I have another question, as well. I'm assuming you've read some of the stories about you and the gumi? Well, what do you think of the people portraying you with literal multiple personalities? I've been guilty of that in the past. Even went so far as to make you and Battousai twin brothers both with affections towards Kaoru, but one of you was in a relationship with Tomoe.<strong>

**Raine**

* * *

><p><em>Kenshin: "Ah. I have no ill will towards those who portray me in such a way…and I hold no bad feelings towards you either Ms. Raine, that I don't. If they wish to do so, then that is their idea and their story to weave and create as they so choose. I assure you, however, that the Battousai within me is a part of me, and will always stay that way. Though I cannot make him vanish, I have succeeded for the most part in suppressing him whenever I am around others…and I can promise you that he will not show himself any time soon.<em>

_-smiles gently-_

_I am sure that the story of which you speak of creating is a most exceptional piece, Ms. Raine. Though Tomoe is forever lost to me, I am grateful that others still remember her as well; her smile, it seems, still shines…and that makes me happy, that it does."_

Me: "…Very deep. I like this side to you, Kenshin. You should show it more."

_Kenshin: "Thank you…I think."_

Me: -turns to viewers- "Thanks for the great questions! Keep 'em coming…we'll be waiting!"

_Kenshin: "Arigato gozaimasu!"_


	5. Sex, Yaoi, & Yuri  Oh My!

Mikla: "Welcome back everyone! Thanks for all the reviews and questions; Kenshin and I appreciate it very much…don't we Kenshin?"

_Kenshin: "Yes. I am humbled by how many of you are interested in a wanderer like me, that I am." –smiles gently and bows his head to the viewers-_

Mikla: "Let's dive right in, what do you say?"

_Kenshin: -nods- "Of course!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Nice to see others are finally taking interest.<strong>

**Anyway...so tell us Kenshin, are you as quick in bed as you are with your sword? If he doesn't spill, I want Kaoru to confirm this fact :) Don't you just love my questions? LOL!**

**Dragonlover71491**

* * *

><p>Me: "You heard the lady. But…just for fun, let's go ahead and bring her out; everyone give a big hello to Kaoru!"<p>

-claps along with the viewers as a hesitant Kaoru appears to the left, looking around worriedly-smiling, Kenshin rises from where he sits, catching Kaoru's attention as he holds out his hand to her-smiling, she walks over and places her hand in his and they sit back down, Kaoru sidling up close to Kenshin-

Me: -smiles over at her- "Welcome Kaoru."

_Kaoru: "Ah…yes, hello. It's a pleasure to be here."_

_-she looks around curiously at the viewers, then back at me-_

"_Umm…exactly WHY am I here..?"_

Me: -coughing uncomfortingly I jerk my head in the direction of the displayed question, trying not to laugh as her face begins to turn red- "Well…because of that."

_Kaoru: "Oh my…"_

_Kenshin: -sighs- "My thoughts exactly…"_

Me: -points to both of them- "You've read the question…now one of you has to answer! So, Kenshin or Kaoru…spill it!"

_Kenshin: -looks over at Kaoru- "Oro..?"_

_Kaoru: -sighs- "I guess I'll answer it then. You see…"_

_-looks down at her lap, a bright red blush appearing on her face and neck-_

"_Kenshin…has his, ahh, 'off' moments. But, well…most of the time he has more than enough energy to…to satisfy me…thoroughly…"_

Me: -watches with a cheeky grin as she hides her face in Kenshins shoulder- "Very nice answer Kaoru. Very nice indeed. Next question!"

* * *

><p><strong>*grins with the passion of a thousand evil suns* WELL, Kenny-Ken-chan! I've always wondered about a few things... What's YOUR opinion on yaoiyuri parings? If you had to pick a yaoi paring, who would you want/NOT wanna be with? And same applies for Yuri! :D**

**GirlWithTheStainedGlassEyes**

* * *

><p><em>Kenshin: "Well…given the circumstances, I've never really thought much about the subject…"<em>

_-looks down at Kaoru, then back up at the viewers-_

"_But…my opinion would be that I don't really care much for it. I wouldn't patronize others if it appealed to them, that I wouldn't, but I never really considered paying much attention to either Yaoi or Yuri pairings. About me picking a Yaoi pairing for myself and a Yuri pairing…"_

_-stopping to think he lowers his head, resting his chin on Kaoru's head as he subconsciously pulls her closer to him; much to her pleasure and the displeasure of the female viewers-_

"_I suppose my Yaoi pairing would be Sanosuke and I, and my Yuri pairing would be Ms. Magudalia and Ms. Megumi, that it would."_

Me: "Interesting choice for the Yuri pairing; I never thought of that one! I like how you think, Kenshin Himura."

-laughs at his sudden blush-

"Alright, to the next question we go!"

_Kenshin: "Ah, y-yes…"_

* * *

><p><strong>It's fine to call me Raine. Unless you'd like me to call you Sir Ken like a certain fox that keeps eyeing you does. Haven't you been in the dojo long enough to learn not to be so polite?<strong>

**As for my actual question, I have noticed that you seem to take a liking towards the animals that come around the dojo. Is that just a perk to the whole training out in the wilderness Hiko liked to have you do, or is there a story behind that?**

**Also, how do you cook better than Kaoru, and given the chance - assuming she doesn't burn down the kitchen in the process - would you teach Kaoru how to cook?**

**I like this story~**

**REK. (Raine E. Knight)**

* * *

><p><em>Kenshin: "I'm sorry Ms.…I mean, Raine. Kaoru has also said many times that addressing women with formalities are not necessary when talking to friends, that she has; I'm afraid it's just a very old habit that I find quite hard to break. I have gotten better with Kaoru, but with the others like Ms. Misao and Ms. Megumi…well, only through time will I hope to get better at it."<em>

_-smiles at Kaoru before focusing on the next question-_

"_About the animals...it seems I have a certain 'charm' about me that attracts them to where I stay; I assure you, it's no perk from training and there's no story behind any of it. I suppose there must be something about me that draws their attention…though I don't see what, that I don't. As for the cooking…"_

_-flinches at the icy glare thrown his way after Kaoru finishes reading the last of the question-he gulps audibly, but continues with his answer-_

"…_There were many years before I ever met Kaoru and the others where I wandered across the land alone, fending for myself and doing odd jobs that would grant me the money and food I needed to survive. I needed to learn how to cook for myself; otherwise I would have starved long before I ever chanced upon Kaoru and the dojo. If she allowed me, then of course I would be more than glad to assist her in her cooking abilities, that I most certainly would. I must mention, however; though her cooking may not be as favorable as mine, it's not horrible. It just needs a little work here and there, that it does."_

_-smiles-_

Me: "Good answer Kenshin! Hopefully, that saves you some face with Kaoru, eh?"

_Kaoru: "Hey!"_

Me: "Just kidding, just kidding!"

_Kenshin: "Oro…"_

Me: -grins- "Another question from the lovely Raine…let's see what she's asked this time…"

* * *

><p><strong>Not quite a question... But Kenshin should sing us a song. :3<strong>

**Raine**

* * *

><p>Me: -looks over at Kenshin questionably, shrugging at his dumbfounded expression- "It's her question, not mine…"<p>

_Kenshin: "I-I don't really know many songs…the only one I know fairly well is the Sake Song, but I don't think that's what you were particularly looking for…"_

Me: "Maybe she'll clarify next time; would that work for you, Kenshin?"

_Kenshin: "I suppose so…"_

_Kaoru: "Should she really ask him to sing..? Kenshin might be a fantastic swordsmen…but when it comes to the singing department, I'm afraid he's drastically lacking."_

_Kenshin: -sighs, nodding at her words- "It's true, that it is."_

Me: "We'll see about that; remember, it's up to the viewers and commenters on what you say or do Himura."

_Kenshin: "How could I forget…"_

Me: -turns to the audience of commenters- "Remember to post any questions or comments you have for our lovely swordsmen here. Arigato!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Raine – Post what song you'd like Mister Himura to sing; he might lack in the singing department, but we'll make him do it anyways! :)**


	6. A Song with a Surprise

Mikla: "Welcome back ladies and gentleman! Our interview with the legendary Kenshin Himura continues on as we delve further into his thoughts with interesting questions and some…well, perverted inquires."

_Kenshin: -blushes and looks down, becoming quite interested in his hands-_

Mikla: "Last time, we left the interview with a cliffhanger; let's see what Raine's answer turned out to be!"

* * *

><p><strong>With pleasure! Kenshin should sing the Cuppycake Song. *Evil Grin* In front of everyone. I'd like Hiko to hear his deshi, if I may add that requirement.<strong>

**Here's the lyrics. It's short. I had mercy.**

**.com/lyrics/b/balloons/the_cuppycake_**

**Good Luck~**

**REK. (Raine E. Knight)**

* * *

><p>Me: -looks over at Kenshin with a wry smile- "It seems she's quite adamant about you singing, Himura."<p>

_Kenshin: "…Yes, it looks that way, that it does."_

_Kaoru: -looks over at me, then down at the sheet of paper given to Kenshin that contains the lyrics- "…Oh my…"_

Me: -turning my face to the viewers I smile apologetically- "Apologizing in advance Seijuro Hiko XIII, Kenshin's Master, could not be here today. When asked as to why, he mentioned something about, 'staying away from his idiot apprentice.'

_Kenshin: -mutters under his breath- "…Thank the heavens…"_

_-sighs, then turns his attention back to me-_

"_Are you ready, Mr. Mikla?"_

Me: -miming to all of the camera's to train their gaze's on Kenshin, I give him the thumbs up- "Let it rip!"

_Kenshin: -sighs once more, then taking a deep breath he begins to sing-his voice raspy at first, but then levels out into a gruff tenor-_

"_You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum,  
><em>_Pumpy-umpy-umpkin,  
><em>_you're my Sweetie Pie…  
><em>_You're my Cuppycake,  
><em>_Gumdrop,  
><em>_Snoogums-Boogums; You're…the Apple of my Eye!  
><em>_And I love you so,  
><em>_and I want you to know that  
><em>_I'll always be right here…  
><em>_and I love to sing sweet songs to you,  
><em>_because you are so dear!"_

_-finishes as my voice fades quietly, sighing shakily-_

"…_Oro…"_

Me: -trying not to laugh I clap generously, earning me another irritated glance from Kenshin- "Alright, alright…enough embarrassing our favorite wanderer; for now, anyway. On to the next comment!"

* * *

><p><strong>Raine: *Pops up out of nowhere and dumps a teenaged Kenji into Kaoru and Kenshin's lap before sinking into a void in the floor, flashing my fangs*<strong>

**You always get asked about love life! That's your son 20 years from now! He's 15. ;3**

* * *

><p>Me: -looks blankly at the teenage boy, who stares blankly back- "Uhhh…"<p>

_Kenshin: -looks from me to the boy, then at the void in the floor-leaving his stationary posture beside the speechless Kaoru he approaches the boy who flinches away from his presence-smiling gently he squats down to the young child's level and begins to speak- "…It seems that though I now know who you are, you have yet to realize who I am, that you have."_

_-tilts his head to the side, continuing to smile-slowly starting to relax the boy mimic's his movements curiously-he reaches out, ruffling Kenji's fire-red hair gently-_

"_You have grown up to be a fine young man…but it's not yet time for you to be in this world. You still have many more years before you that you must grow and learn, that you do. I'm sorry…but it's time for you to go."_

_-he nods at the void that hasn't yet disappeared-silently the boy looks over at the void, then back at Kenshin-eyes shining he then turns and walks to the edge of the void-before jumping into it he raises his head and looks back at Kenshin, then over at Kaoru-her eyes gentle, yet sad at the same time, watch him as she raises her hand in farewell-looking away, Kenji steps into the dark hole and begins to sink-before his head goes under he tilts his head to the side once more and suddenly smiles over at them-_

"…_Goodbye Mother…goodbye Father…"_

_-Kenshin smiles sadly as he disappears, then walks back over and sits down beside Kaoru-taking her hands in his he sighs, then looks over at me expectantly-_

Me: -moved by the scene it takes me a moment to speak- "Ah…yes. Let us…let us go to the next question."

_Kenshin: -smiles- "Yes, let's..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ain't I a stinker? :) Now Kenshin, I seem to recall a certain fantasy of Kaoru's at the beginning of chapter 15 in the manga…which involved you wearing a collar and you were Kaoru's "pet" and she was your "master," have you two naughty lovebirds re-enacted this one? Bye for now!<strong>

**P.S. Make sure Kaoru doesn't find me/kill me, I'm just trying to help, laughing at the two of them is just a perk :)**

**Dragonlover71491**

* * *

><p><em>Kaoru: -immediately she stands, waving her arms frantically as she tries to form coherent sentences- "Th-that's…it wasn't…she can't…I didn't mean to…it shouldn't..!"<em>

Me: "Calm down, Kaoru! It's just the kind of question's she asks."

_Kenshin: -rubs his lover's back as she sighs helplessly, burying her bright red face into her arms-looks up and addresses the viewer's- "I'm sorry if I disappoint of few of you, that I am…but no. I can honestly say that we have not re-enacted this, ah, fantasy of my Kaoru's."_

_-chuckles comfortingly as he pulls Kaoru towards him, pressing his lips gently to the top of her head-squeaking in embarrassment she looks over at him then away, but instead of pulling away completely she leans into him, making her face flush an even deeper red-_

Me: -smiles over at them, then speaks- "That's all the questions/comments we have today! Stay tuned for more questions…be they perverted or just curious. See you then!"

_Kenshin: -smiles and lifts a hand in goodbye- "…I'll be waiting, that I will."_


	7. Humiliation & Laughter

Mikla: "Mikla Havén here, along with our favorite wanderer Kenshin Himura…ready to answer more of your questions!"

_Kenshin: -looks over at me- "Rather enthusiastic today, aren't we Mr. Mikla?"_

Mikla: -shrugs- "I guess you could say that; I always get this way whenever we have questions to answer…watching your reactions to the more interesting ones always makes my day!

-laughs at his expression-

Well, it does!"

_Kenshin: "…We should look to see what the first question is, that we should."_

Mikla: "Alright, alright…

-suddenly seeming to remember something, I turn my attention to the audience-

Kaoru had to leave us for now, so I'm sorry to say she will not be with us for the next part of the interview. It seems that Yahiko became rather destructive while she was away from the dojo, so she had to go and help with the repairs.

-smiling apologetically, I clap my hands together to focus everyone's attention-

Alright…let's get started!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hiko is just being a stinker. *Scowls* Always disappointing his fans.<strong>

**Anyways, for a more normal question, do you have any tips to relieve muscle**  
><strong>pain? I just turned my head, and a sudden wave of agony traveled through the<strong>  
><strong>base of my neck. It hurts like heck.<strong>

**Ouch~**

**Raine E. Knight**

* * *

><p><em>Kenshin: -smiles sympathetically- "I'm sorry to hear that Raine. My body has been taught to adapt to most strenuous situations, thanks to my Master, so I don't really have any suggestions for you, that I don't…however, I would suggest flexing and massaging the bottom part of your neck to try and relieve some of the pain.<em>

_-smiles gently, his eyes betraying his worried and apologetic gaze-_

…_I do hope you feel better; I'm very sorry that I couldn't be of any more help, that I am."_

Me: "Don't beat yourself up, Himura. Not all of us can have bodies as well developed as yours."

_Kenshin: "Yes, I know…but that doesn't mean I still won't worry."_

Me: "That's true…but I'm sure she'll be fine!

-waves my hand dismissively-

Ready for the next question?"

_Kenshin: -hesitates, then sighs and nods- "Yes…go ahead, Mr. Mikla."_

Me: "Alright!"

* * *

><p><strong>Raine E. Knight:I just read a fic about you and Saito. I don't know whether I<br>should be excited or scarred for life. Saito is not a rapist, though he may  
>look like one... As for my question, did you ever meet Tokio, and is she the<br>Buddha? Does Saito have a child we should be aware of? Somehow I can picture  
>him having a child. Ya know. Since he's married and a police officer. Have you<br>ever seen him drunk? Is there a friendship there, or do you two still rival  
>each other? At the end of the manga you offered him one last fuel to which he<br>never showed up for. Would you take that as a peace offering, or a show of how  
>he still wants to fight the man you were? So many questions, so little time...<br>And Sanosuke's Futai No Kiwami was taught by a fallen priest. I found that  
>rather humorous.<strong>

**~Raine E. Knight**

* * *

><p><em>Kenshin: -blinking at the barrage of questions he shakes his head, laughing gently- "Ah, I see someone finally mentioned Saito…I was wondering when he would show up in this interview, that I was.<em>

_-thinks for a moment, then looks up with a smile-_

_Unfortunately, I have never met Tokio; and though I can honestly say that I highly doubt she is the reincarnation of the great Buddha –though I did voice once that I believed she might possibly be just that- I only meant that a woman with great patience and understanding would be able to marry such a man as Saito, that I did. As for Saito having a child, that I am also not aware of…but though I am not aware of it doesn't mean it is not so._

_-shrugs, his loosely tied ponytail falling over his right shoulder-_

_I've never seen him drunk, nor do I wish to. Heaven forbid he be one of those violent drunks…Oro!_

_-shudders-then regains his composure, eyes narrowing as he answers the last part of the question-_

…_I believe that Saito and I will never truly be friends. However…though there is no friendship between us, I would go so far as to say that there remains a kind of kinship; a camaraderie, if you will. He is one that lived through the same bloody battles and wars that I did, and so because of that he knows parts of me better than even Kaoru, that he does. But as for friendship? No, I don't believe so._

_-looks over at his reverse blade thoughtfully-_

_As for the challenge I offered him, I think it's a little of both, that I do. Though he never showed himself to me that day I have the feeling that he's waiting for the day when my control finally slips and my past self, the Manslayer, comes forth. Then we will clash swords once more. That being said…I came to the conclusion that he didn't show himself for another reason; that reason being that these times are not to be riddled with war and bloodshed. Though he would never admit it, I have the strange feeling that he believes, like me, that swords of killing do not belong in this Era anymore. That is why he chose not to accept my challenge, that it was."_

Me: -nods- "I like those answers Kenshin. Very well thought out!"

_Kenshin: "Thank you…that is most generous of you to say, that it is."_

Me: "Next question!"

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder if Kenshin is starting to get irritated by my questions?<br>Anyway...Kenshin, just be honest, have you ever had a gay experience? Bye!**

**Dragonlover71491**

* * *

><p>Me: "…Oh my.<p>

-looks cheekily over at the stunned wanderer-

Oh Kenshin..?"

_Kenshin: -says very flatly, eyes narrowed- "…No."_

Me: -chuckles nervously- "Right! Moving on…"

* * *

><p><strong>heartlesslover96:Hey kenshin you should wear a fluffy pink dress and sing the<br>barney i love you song*do NOT do unless surounded by male friends and hiko to  
>make fun of you, and i know u have me now bit in my unwriten fan fics...u do<br>this for a living!*ta ta for now ( ;**

* * *

><p><em>Kenshin: -groans- "Do I really have to?"<em>

Me: -points to message shown below- "Uhh...yea, I think so."

* * *

><p><strong>heartlesslover96:FYI is my b day so you has to do it as per my b day wish<strong>

* * *

><p>Me: -turns to the audience with a sly grin- "You heard her folks! Let's welcome Seijuro, Sanosuke, and Yahiko to the stage!"<p>

-in walks Seijuro, followed closely by Yahiko and then Sanosuke-looking around curiously they're ushered to their seats beside Kenshin, who keeps his face hidden behind his long hair-

_Seijuro: -looks over and spots Kenshin- "What are you doing here, idiot apprentice? I was told I was participating in a sake drinking contest."_

_Sanosuke: "I was told that I was competing in a boxing competition…" –eyes narrow suspiciously-_

_Yahiko: -looks around with a confused expression- "Ah! This isn't the Akabeko…where's Tsubame?"_

_Kenshin: -sighs miserably into his lap- "O-oro…"_

Me: -holds my hands out peaceably to the three withering glares thrown my way- "Hey, come on now guys…I had to say something to get all of you out here!

-silently miming with my back turned to the three irritated guests I snap my fingers-with a soft exclamation I turn back to see Kenshin ushered quickly offstage to a back room-Sano stands immediately to follow, but a clearing of my throat stops him-

Ahh…you should probably stay where you are, Sanosuke. Kenshin will be right back."

_Sanosuke: "But…he was struggling with them! Shouldn't we..?"_

_Seijuro: "Put a cork in it, rooster head. That apprentice of mine will be fine; didn't you hear the man? He'll be right back."_

_Yahiko: -sniggers behind his hands, earning him a solid whack upside the head from Sanosuke- "Hey!"_

Me: -clearing my throat again to gain their attention I clap my hands together, a mischievous grin on my face earning suspicious glares from each of them- "I told you all Kenshin would be joining you again…but he also has something he wishes to show you; a surprise, if you will.

-turns to the audience with a huge smile-

heartlesslover96, this is for you! Come on out, Kenshin!"

_Kenshin: -shuffling his feet, he walks out from the back, his eyes averted to the floor as he makes his way to the center of the platform- "O-oro…"_

_Seijuro: "…What in the hell..?"_

_Sanosuke: -eyes widening his mouth falls open- "Kenshin..?"_

_Yahiko: -taking one look at Himura he falls onto the floor, holding his sides as he laughs loudly-tears rolling down his cheeks- "Oh…th-this is priceless!"_

Me: -trying not to laugh at the incredulous glances thrown my way from Sanosuke and Seijuro, I admire the sight in front of me; Kenshin stands in front of us, his usual kimono replaced by a dark pink dress with a fluffy, spoofed out bottom-finally unable to hold it in I snort out a laugh before regaining my composure and turning to the guys-after briefly explaining the predicament, the two seem to sigh inwardly-

_Seijuro: "So THAT'S why he's…dressed like that._

_-sighs, lowering his head into his hands-_

…_Idiot apprentice."_

_Sanosuke: -smirks, looking back over at Kenshin- "…Damn Kenshin."_

_Kenshin: -sighs- "O-oro…"_

_Yahiko: -still rolling on the floor, his laughing becoming ragged as he fails to breathe between his laughing fits-_

Me: -looks at Kenshin- "Ready to get it over with?"

_Kenshin: -nodding he takes a shaky breath, beginning in his soft tenor-_

"_I love you,  
><em>_you love me…  
><em>_we're a happy family;  
><em>_with a great big hug  
><em>_and a kiss from me to you,  
><em>_won't you say you  
><em>_love me too!  
><em>_I love you,  
><em>_you love me…  
><em>_we're best friends like friends  
><em>_should be;  
><em>_with a great big hug  
><em>_and a kiss from me to you,  
><em>_won't you say you  
><em>_love me too!"_

_-finishes just as softly as he began, looking down at his feet without looking at any of us-silently he turns and shuffles back offstage to the back room once more-_

_Seijuro: "…He actually did it._

_-looks thoughtfully towards the back where Kenshin disappeared-_

_Hmph. Seems my idiot apprentice has bigger balls than I thought…"_

_Sanosuke: -shakes his head, smiling crookedly- "Fool doesn't know when to say 'no…'_

–_sighs, going over and picking up a limp Yahiko who finally fainted from getting to lightheaded-_

_I guess we'll be going now. Thanks for having us."_

_Seijuro: -nods in agreement with Sanosuke, raising his hand in farewell as the three disappear backstage-_

Me: -stands, raising my hand as well- "Ah, thank you for coming…and sorry for deceiving you all! Arigato!

-smirks, looking towards the back before turning to face our viewers-

That's all for today…we hope to see you soon!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Himura! You girls are so brutal to our favorite wanderer…I like it ;)**


	8. Requests and Caramelldansen!

Mikla: "Hello all! We're back for another round of questions and requests…who's ready to get this show on the road?"

_Kenshin: -smiles from his usual resting place- "Ask away, Mr. Mikla."_

Mikla: "As you wish!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, me again :) Listen, instead of a question this time around, I came up <strong>**with the perfect dare for Kenshin. And he can't refuse. What I want him to do ****is...sing "SexyBack" by Justin Timberlake, while he does a little strip tease ****for Kaoru! Don't you just want to hug me Mikla? Bye!**

**Dragonlover71491**

* * *

><p><em>Kenshin: -silently facepalms-<em>

Me: -smiles over at Kenshin, then turns and bows my head apologetically to the viewers- "I'm dreadfully sorry Dragonlover71491…but as I stated in the last part of the interview, Kaoru had to leave us to go help fix a small disaster left at the dojo from one of Yahiko's…eh, training exercises.

-claps my hands together, holding them up by my head-

I'm sorry to say that this request cannot be fulfilled…Kaoru will surely be joining us again, but as of right now she will not be with us."

_Kenshin: -heaves a small sigh of relief, for once glad of his wife's absence- "Oro…"_

Me: "On to the next question!"

* * *

><p><strong>heartlesslover96:Me again no i did not come to torment you THIS TIME or did i <strong>**hmm well anyway i would like it if you dressed up like sano for one chapter ****now for teh question if you could Chanel one thing in teh world what would you ****do *please Let sano on stage to rant as well* BTW crazy fangirl moment...I ****LOVE YOU KENSHIN...or your real name...SHINTA! my mobile sucks is touch ****screen...oh just remebered have sano Where a tunic like link or as i like to ****call it a dress and yes Im OCD just in case you were wondering way i retyped ****it all have fun with this ta ta for now tee hee hee**

* * *

><p>Me: "Interesting question; so Himura…if you could change one thing in the world, what would it be?" –looks over at Kenshin curiously-<p>

_Kenshin: -sits thoughtfully for a while, then begins to speak- "…If I could change one thing about this world…it would be the madness that corrupts people to do evil and unspeakable things, that it would. In this new Era that has just begun to blossom and spread its virgin wings, there is no more need for the soldiers of long ago, like the samurai and swordsmen that once ruled across the lands with an iron fist. But though many people realize and except that change, there are still some who will rise up and try to keep the world as it used to be. Their evil will grow, and more than likely it will infect the minds of other men and women…and no matter how many times that evil is stopped, it shall always find some way to escape and come back just as fearsome as before._

_-his eyes narrow as he unconsciously grasps his reverse blade sword tighter to him-_

_So…if I could change one thing in this world…that would be it, that it would."_

Me: -nods in agreement- "Well said Kenshin. Onwards to our next question, sent in by Scarred Sword Heart!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'll ask a question in this review.<strong>

**Did Hiko train you in wilderness survival? Also, how did you learn to jump so ****high into the air, like when you do a Ryu Tsui Sen?**

**Scarred Sword Heart**

* * *

><p><em>Kenshin: "…It wasn't as much as a 'let me teach you this' than in actuality being 'you're on your own.' My Master was quite obstinate in his way of teaching me, that he was. But though he did not necessarily train me in wilderness survival, he always made sure to point out the areas that I would have otherwise missed or skipped over.<em>

_-smiles at the remembrance of those far-gone days-then shakes his head and continues with your question-_

_As for how I learned to jump so high, a lot of my training towards that was always when I was practicing my moves from the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. I worked and trained my hardest in the days I spent perfecting my fighting style, that I did. In that time I developed other parts of myself as well, such as my ability to sense all things around me, and the inner strength of my body._

_-tilts his head thoughtfully to the side-_

_Since I was always on the smaller side of what a man would consider in body size, I made up in speed and agility; which is where my jumping ability probably developed as it did."_

Me: "Sounds…difficult."

_Kenshin: -laughs lightly- "In some parts it was, definitely. But without a challenge every now and then, how could you ever consider yourself getting stronger?"_

Me: "…That's a valid statement."

_Kenshin: "That it is."_

* * *

><p><strong>*devilishly smirks while reading the previous questions* Your so un believable <strong>**Kenshin! Hmmm... *rubs chin thoughtfuly* Remember that time when after you ****fought Shogo and their was a guy pretending to be did you let ****him teach you swordsmanship when your better at it then him?**

**R-JJsweetie-K**

* * *

><p>Me: -looks over at Kenshin, waiting for him to answer-<p>

_Kenshin: "…I suppose it was because I didn't want to upset the peace that he had set up around himself and the children he kept with him, that it was. The children had all lost their parents to one tragedy or another, and so he had given them a home where they could live in peace; he only took on my identity as the Battousai so that he could provide for them. Though I know what he did was wrong, I couldn't bring myself to reveal who I was to him._

_-sighs-_

_I let him give me lessons in swordsmanship because of that peace. That kind of peace is what I strive to bring to this world by wielding my sword to protect the people around me. Hence, though my skills were far more advanced than his, I allowed him to 'teach' me the way of the sword."_

Me: "Ahh…it makes sense now!"

_Kenshin: -smiles- "I'm glad it does."_

* * *

><p><strong>you humiliated him in all of your interviews bit by bit XD I loughed a lot but <strong>**all the interviews where too perverted XD oh I think there are a lot of ****interesting (humiliating) questions that doesn't contain pervertness anyway it ****was amusing !**

**well drop these question "why don't wear a black gi I think it suits you ****better" these not going to be a very easy question also "why do you try to ****keep your good manners even when your angry?" **

**last one of mine "will you pass hiten mitsurugi ryou to yor son?"  
><strong>**  
>Chibi<strong>

* * *

><p>Me: -smiles happily- "I'm glad you've enjoyed the interview so far!"<p>

_Kenshin: -chuckles weakly- "Ahh yes, thank you…I think._

_-looks down into his lap, sighing before he continues on with your question-_

_Though you may think my outfit is unfitting, I quite like what I wear, that I do. I have worn this for many years…since I first started wandering. I'm sorry, but I don't plan on changing it anytime soon, that I don't. As for the inquiry of manners…it's not a question of trying to keep them while I'm angry. I always try to keep a calm mind in every situation, so I guess my manners come from many years of practice and patience, that they do indeed._

_-as he reads over the last question his eyes narrow and he looks up-his eyes becoming glazed, he seems to stare at something that no one else can see-_

…_I do not intend to pass along my techniques to future generations; that includes my son, that it does. If he chooses himself to follow the way of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, he will have to ask my Master, Seijuro Hiko, to train him. I'm afraid though my answer might not be very fitting to you, that is the truth…yes indeed it is."_

Me: -looks sympathetically over at him- "If it's the truth Kenshin, then all we can do is accept it. We wouldn't ask you these questions if we wanted you to lie about them."

_Kenshin: -grins slightly- "No, I guess you wouldn't…"_

Me: -grins back, then looks down at the next viewer's comment-

* * *

><p><strong>Raine E. Knight:NO GAY EXPERIENCES? I JUST READ SEVERAL. OH MY GOD! LIAR. <strong>***Materializes out of the floor, pointing an accusing finger at him***

**~Raine E. Knight**

* * *

><p><em>Kenshin: -smiles gently, looking out at the audience- "…Just because you read of them, doesn't make them so."<em>

Me: -rubs the back of my neck- "That's true…but…"

_Kenshin: -looks over at me sternly- "I assure you I have had none of these 'gay experiences.' The only person I have ever felt attracted to is Kaoru, that it is."_

Me: -chuckles nervously- "Right…moving on…"

* * *

><p><strong>Raine E. Knight:Oh, I forgot...<strong>

**I LOVE YOU, HIKO! MARRY ME!**

* * *

><p><em>Kenshin: -eyes widen and he chuckles- "Ah…it seems Master has a fan…"<em>

_Seijuro: -comes walking out from the back, walking up to us and pointing his finger out at the viewers- "Raine E. Knight…I love YOU!_

_-looks first at Kenshin's flabbergasted face and then at mine-shrugs-_

_What? It's for my fangirl."_

_-turns and walks back to the back, his cloak billowing out behind him as he disappears backstage yelling for a refill on his sake-_

_Kenshin: -watches his Master go- "Oro…"_

Me: -shakes my head- "Okay…

-looks over at the audience, then at Kenshin-

Ready for the last question?"

_Kenshin: -nods- "Fire away, Mr. Mikla."_

Me: "Alright!"

* * *

><p><strong>heartlesslover96:Hey kenshin my friend saw this and asked why i didn't make <strong>**you ware a dress and sing AND dance the caramelldansen so you should do ****i shall ask her for more tourture...i mean... questions and entertaining ****dareing ideas have fun!**

* * *

><p>Me: -shaking my head as I grin at the idea of Kenshin dressing up again AND singing to the Caramelldansen, I lift my hands in a gesture of mercy- "It sounds quite tempting to me, heartlesslover96, but I must ask for your forgiveness as I did with Dragonlover71491…I think it would be appreciated by our beloved wanderer if our viewers lay off the embarrassing requests for a bit. Though he is our adorable, loveable wanderer, he IS still human.<p>

-looks over at Kenshin who smiles back in thanks-his smile turns curious though, as I raise a finger in thought-

But…if I asked him to dance it WITH me…maybe he would consider doing it?"

_Kenshin: -rubbing the back of his neck he sighs, then begrudgingly nods his head- "…If you wish me to dance along with you then I will do so, that I will."_

Me: -raises my arm, signaling to the helpers- "Then here we go; heartlesslover96, here's your dance!"

-both of us raising our hands up to the sides of our faces, we begin the dance as the music starts-

"Do-do-do-oo...  
>hea yeah-yeah, yeah!<p>

We wonder, are you ready  
>to join us now?<br>Hands in the air,  
>we will show you how…<br>come and try,  
>Caramell will be your guide!<p>

So come on move your hips  
>singing woa-oa-oa,<br>look at you,  
>two clicks<br>do it, la-la-la!  
>You and me, can sing this melody!<p>

(Owa-o-wa-wao)  
>Dance to the beat,<br>wave your hands together,  
>come feel the heat, forever and forever!<br>Listen and learn,  
>it is time for prancing…<br>now we are here, we're Caramelldansen!

Oo-oo-owa-owa!  
>Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a…<br>Oo-oo-owa-owa!  
>Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a…<p>

From Sweden to UK, we  
>will bring our song;<br>Australia, USA, and people at Hong Kong.  
>They have heard,<br>this meme all around the world!

(Owa-owa-ao)  
>So come on move your hips,<br>singing woa-oa-oa!  
>Look at you,<br>two clicks  
>do it, la-la-la…<br>you and me, can sing this melody!

So come and  
>dance to the beat,<br>wave your hands together!  
>Come feel the heat, forever and forever;<br>listen and learn,  
>it is time for prancing…<br>now we are here, we're Caramelldansen!

Dance to the beat,  
>wave your hands together…<br>come feel the heat, forever and forever;  
>listen and learn,<br>it is time for prancing,  
>now we are here, we're Caramelldansen!<p>

Oo-oo-owa-owa!  
>Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a…<br>Oo-oo-owa-owa!  
>Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a…<p>

So come and  
>dance to the beat,<br>wave your hands together!  
>Come feel the heat, forever and forever;<br>listen and learn,  
>it is time for prancing…<br>now we are here, we're Caramelldansen!

Dance to the beat,  
>wave your hands together…<br>come feel the heat, forever and forever;  
>listen and learn,<br>it is time for prancing,  
>now we are here, we're Caramelldansen!<p>

Dance to the beat,  
>wave your hands together…<br>come feel the heat, forever and forever;  
>listen and learn,<br>it is time for prancing,  
>now we are here, we're Caramelldansen!"<p>

Me: -lets my hands fall to my sides as the last note falls silent from the fading music-with a tired sigh of relief I sit back in my chair, watching as Kenshin does the same-looks out at the viewers, waving tiredly- "You know the drill; send in your comments/questions and we'll be more than happy to answer 'em! See ya' then!"

_Kenshin: -waves goodbye as well- "We'll be waiting, that we will."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chibi – About your question as to the color of Kenshin's Gi (asking why he hadn't changed its color), I've actually wondered the same thing…my theory behind why he never changes its color is that, to explain this in better detail, a lot of Rurouni Kenshin is symbolic in nature. That also takes into account the different clothing styles and colors of the outfits that the characters wear.  
><strong>**For example, Kenshin's earlier outfits were much more fashionable –one might say- and in the same sense, more serious…which befitted his mood and intent as he battled during the war as Battousai the Manslayer.  
><strong>**His wandering outfit, thereof, reflects Kenshin in a similar fashion as well; I would guess when Kenshin first started his wandering, the Gi was much darker (a more fashionable red) and symbolized his newly discovered path and way of life…but as time passed and days wore on, the sun and weather softened the silk and faded the original color from the intense blood-red of the former man who once ruled, to the shade of pink we see him in now.  
><strong>**Not to put down our beloved wanderer, but it kind of tells of the transformation of the more masculine mindset to the mindset he contains in himself now…one of more feminine traits, like love of life, justice, beauty, and compassion. Not to say that these traits make him seem weak! I'm not saying that at all!  
><strong>**I also get the impression that the color represents, in a way, how far towards redemption he is; I like to imagine that the Gi, once a blood-red mantle, has evolved over time into a humble well worn cloak…and though tattered and patched it may be, it's as white…as freshly fallen snow.**


	9. Ridin' Solo

_Kenshin: -as the audience applauds he shuffles out from backstage, blushing slightly as he moves towards and then sits down in my seat-taking an audible sigh he then straightens up and looks out at the audience, smiling apologetically- "…I'm sorry for the absence of our interviewer, Mr. Mikla, but it seems that he's come down with a bit of a fever and so will not be with us today…_

_-swallowing uncomfortably he presses on-_

_Therefore, I shall be asking and answering your questions myself, that I will. Begging your pardon in advance for any mistakes I might make, let us get started without wasting any more time, shall we?"_

_-smiling gently out at everyone, he then bends forward and proceeds with the first question-_

* * *

><p><strong>How did you learn your domestic skills (cooking and laundry)? Can you sew?<strong>

**Scarred Sword Heart**

* * *

><p><em>Kenshin: -eyes brighten as he begins to speak- "Excellent questions, that they are! Let's see…<em>

_-tilting his head thoughtfully to the side he speaks slowly, as if making sure he remembers correctly-_

_I learned most all of my domestic skills during the time I spent as a child…when I traveled with the slave traders, I believe. At that time, I had been taken in by three slave women; their names were Sakura, Akane, and Kasumi._

_-at the mention of these women, his eyes become unbearably soft-_

…_They were the ones who taught me most everything that I know about cooking, cleaning, and laundry. As the years went by and the Era of Manslayers passed, and I became a wanderer, I picked up some things that came in handy and helped me out along the way…but most of my expertise can be traced back to those women, that they can._

_-lifting his head up to gaze up at the lights, his voice becomes softer, as if speaking more to himself than anyone else-_

_I miss them very much, that I do…_

_-suddenly starting out of his reverie, he turns back to the waiting audience-chuckling apologetically, he runs a hand over the back of his neck-_

_Oro..! Please forgive this one; I don't know what came over me! Let us continue on, shall we?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...I'll lay off with the requests. But here's a question, why did you let Megumi flirt with you when it just made Kaoru mad?<strong>

**Dragonlover71491**

* * *

><p><em>Kenshin: -smiles weakly at Dragonlover71491- "Ah, well…you see, it's not that I LET Ms. Megumi flirt with me. It's just…I think Sanosuke put it quite well when he said that I am quite dense when it comes to situations like this, that I am. Even now, Ms. Megumi likes to tease and have fun with both me and Kaoru…with me, however, I tend to just ignore her little games…<em>

_-sighs-_

_But with Kaoru…I don't think she could ignore Ms. Megumi even if she tried, that she most certainly couldn't."_

_-satisfied with his answer, he scans down the paper in his hand for the next question-_

* * *

><p><strong>heartlesslover96:Hey i gots a question...if you could go anywhere in the world for the price of a memory, good or bad your choice, would you go and where would you go<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Kenshin: -shakes his head- "…I'm sorry if I disappoint you heartlesslover96, but I wouldn't trade a memory for anything in this world…be that memory good or bad.<em>

_-looking down at his hands, he begins to explain-_

_You see…memories are what help shape a person into the being they wish to become. Whether those memories are sad, happy, tragic, or funny; all of those memories contain a piece of you within them. If you begin to pick away at those memories, sooner or later there will be nothing left but a dark emptiness that cannot hope to be filled. That is why I will not trade any of my memories…they are too precious to bargain with, that they are._

_-nodding to himself, he sighs-_

_On to the next question…"_

* * *

><p><strong>heartlesslover96:one for Mr. Mikla, does this mean we cant ask him to kiss karou?(i know it sounds wierd but i could use it for future fanfics if I choose to wright any)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Kenshin: -raising his hands apologetically he bows his head- "I'm sorry…but as you can see, Mr. Mikla is not with us today. If you wish to, ahh, ask him about this particular subject when next we meet, I'm sure he will answer your question then."<em>

_-blushing from ear to ear Kenshin clears his throat, beginning to read the next question-_

* * *

><p><strong>ummmm... when can Kaoru be available because I want her and Kenshin to...Wait! Im not going to ask until she comes back.<strong>

**R-JJsweetie-K**

* * *

><p><em>Kenshin: -blinks in confusion- "...Oro..?"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>:hello Himura-san! um...how did you propose to Kaoru-san?...did you court her?...to , please let HImura-san sing Natsu No E with Kaoru-san,I admire her sooooo much! thanks!<strong>

**()**

* * *

><p><em>Kenshin: -smiles as distant memories come flooding back to the forefront of his mind- "I was wondering if anyone would ask a question along these lines, that I was…<em>

_-smiling to himself, he begins to speak-_

_As many might think, no…I did not court Kaoru. Though the question of whether I should did come to mind, I decided against the idea. We had been through so much together, and seen so many things…I thought that proposing to her was more than enough to convey what I felt. Addressing the question of how I proposed to her, well…_

_-chuckles-_

_It was actually quite a simple thing. Kaoru always loved to take night-time strolls; so, on a night where everyone had gone to bed earlier than usual, I asked if she would like to accompany me on a midnight walk. She agreed…and so, we began to walk. Before, I think, she realized where we were headed, we came across the place where I had left her so many years ago, to go wandering once more. There, the fireflies still glowed brightly in the gathering darkness…and that is where I asked for her hand in marriage._

_-laughing, somewhat to himself, he looks out at the audience-_

_Needless to say…the look on her face told me that she had no idea what was going to happen, that she didn't!_

_-looking down at the paper's laying across my desk, his voice echoes out amid the dying laughter of the crowd-_

_The next question…is from an old friend of ours, Raine E. Knight."_

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think was the hardest technique to learn of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, and how did Hiko teach you that technique?<strong>

**~Raine E. Knight**

* * *

><p><em>Kenshin: "...The hardest technique to learn of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style was the Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki…that being because it is the final attack of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style; it requires the utmost concentration, that can only be obtained by one's desire to live.<em>

_-eyes narrowing, he turns his head to the side, recalling the lesson Seijuro had given him-_

_He taught me the technique just like he did all the others…he attacked me with it! Thankfully, however, seeing it once is enough for me to execute it perfectly; if I didn't, I would run the risk of him trying it on me a second time…"_

_-shudders involuntarily-_

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to check in on some MangaAnime I used to love to read (and write for)And when taking a break from my current Doctor Who/Supernatural/Torchwood/Bones/Twilight/Fright Night Projects and found this ditty.**

**Poor Kenshin I'll be nice and ask what has been your favorite question so far? And you least favorite?**

**KarouYamisaki**

* * *

><p><em>Kenshin: -smiles kindly to the camera's and the audience- "…I couldn't possibly pick a favorite question; these are all questions that my fans have for me, and so I am more than happy to answer any and all that you desire…if anything, it makes me grateful to all of you, for showing such interest that you would want to know about such a petty wanderer like myself. As for my least favorite question, however…<em>

_-wrinkling his nose slightly, his eyes narrow in discomfort-_

…_I would have to say the questions involved with Yaoi and Yuri; I'm just not the type that's very comfortable with questions such as those, that I am most certainly not…_

_-eyes narrowing further as he reads over the last question, his voice carries out to the audience-_

_If Mr. Mikla were here and heard that, he would most certainly set me up for more questions like those, that he would…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Abby Becker:Hey, I have a question for Kenshin: Would you rather eat Kaoru's cooking or have her throw knives again?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Kenshin: "Definitely Kaoru's cooking. Did you see how dangerous she is with knives? Oro…<em>

_-shaking my head at the image, I smile-raising a hand I wave goodbye-_

_Send us more questions whenever you think of them…we shall await them eagerly, that we will!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked the little twist and spin this time. For those of you who were wondering…YES, I am really sick; that's what gave me the idea to let Kenshin have his little solo performance in the first place. I hoped you liked it, and we'll be seeing you again soon!  
><strong>**() – Kaoru will be back with us next time, so if there's something you wish to ask both of them, you may do it then :)  
><strong>**R-JJsweetie-K – As I stated above, Kaoru will be back…so if you have a question for her you may ask it then ^^  
><strong>**heartlesslover98 – Ask me next time; I'll see if I can work some magic!  
><strong>**P.S. A heads up for everyone…Kaoru will be in the next two interviews, but after that I will not have her appearing anymore. So, if you have questions for Kaoru, you may ask them in the next two interviews. Also, I'm allowing requests again for Kenshin; please keep in mind that our wanderer IS a human like us, so keep the requests light and decent if at all possible.  
><strong>**P.S.S. College is being a bitch (like usual) so I will try and post as frequently as I can; you girls/guyz are an amazing group, and I just wanted to say I appreciate the support and interest you've given this piece. I won't let ya'll down…so make sure and stay tuned for more! :)**


	10. Intermission

Mikla: "Welcome everyone, to our intermission! Since the interview has been going so well up to this point, I decided to give our guests some time to themselves while our crew sets up for the second half of the interview. It seems, however…

-looks to my right at Kenshin, who hasn't budged since the airing-

…that some don't quite know what intermission IS."

_Kenshin: -noticing my stare he looks over, eyes curious- "Oro? Is something wrong, Mr. Mikla?"_

Mikla: "Nothing's wrong Kenshin…but this is intermission. That means there's a break in between two parts of something, be it a movie or an interview like yours.

-chuckles at his bewildered expression-

You don't HAVE to be here, you know; at least, not right now. Go on, go find Kaoru and visit with her for a while…a crew member from the staff will come and find you when we near air time."

_Kenshin: -throwing a grateful smile my way he then stands, automatically placing a steady hand on his reverse blade's hilt-turning to look out at the audience he bows low, his ponytail falling over his left shoulder- "…I thank you for all the kind words and interesting questions you have honored me with so far. I look forward to coming back for more._

_-glancing back once more at me, he nods and speaks before disappearing backstage-_

…_I shall speak with you again soon, my dear friend."_

Mikla: -turning back to the audience, I whisper dramatically into the camera- "Ya hear that, girls? I'm his 'dear friend!'

-begins to flail from fanboyness overload-after recovering I wink back into the lens-

Sorry 'bout that. Now, where were we..?

-looking down into the sheets of paper, sounds are suddenly heard from backstage-a shocked and off-guard Kenshin, followed by a squeal that could only come from a love-struck fangirl-smiles devilishly behind my desk-

…Seems I forgot to mention this to him, huh..?"

-points up at the screen that displays the questions asked-a statement begins to appear, revealing itself against the black background of the screen-

* * *

><p><strong>*Creeping on everyone and lurking in the shadows from back stage throughout the entire next part of the interview, causing everyone discomfort* BUAHAHAHA!<strong>

**Ravarx A. Deunan**

* * *

><p>Mikla: -unsuccessfully trying to hold back a laugh, I wave weakly to the audience- "…It seems Kenshin might need some assistance! We shall be back soon to start up the second half of the interview…we welcome any and all questions; see you then!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just wanted to once again say Thank You to all the amazing girls/boys that have taken time out of their day to read this story of mine; it means so much to me! :)  
><strong>**If any of you were wondering, I have finally gotten over my little flu-bug and am now back to thinking about/writing new fanfiction for my reader's to enjoy! As soon as I get enough questions to start another interview chapter, the second half of this story will commence. Until then, I have one other fanfic in my Stories titled, "When Lunar Petals Fall" that I will be working on…and I am also thinking of starting another story branching from the hit T.V. show, "Glee." I believe it shall be a Klaine fanfiction – a side note for all you Klaine lovers out there :)  
><strong>**As I've said before, don't be shy; if you think of any question – long or short – that you've always wondered about that involves Kenshin and/or his friends, don't hesitate to ask. That's what I'm here for!**

"**When Lunar Petals Fall" – Wolf's Rain FanFiction  
><strong>"**Somewhere Only We Know" – Glee (Klaine) FanFiction**


	11. Questions and Inquiries

Mikla: "Greetings, and welcome back to our long-awaited questionnaire with everyone's favorite swordsmen…Kenshin Himura!"

_Kenshin: -looking out at the many viewers, he nods with a small smile- "Hello, my friends. It's been awhile since we last talked…I'm glad to be with you once more, that I am."_

Mikla: -nods in agreement- "As am I, Mr. Himura!

-turning my attention back to the viewers, I flash a bright smile as I proceed to speak-

Now, before I forget, I shall ask that you all put your hands together and welcome Kenshin's number one lady back onto the stage. Come on out, Kaoru!"

_Kaoru: -encouraged by the gracious cheers from the viewers, she ventures out once more to take a seat beside her husband, a warm smile on her face- "…Thank you all. It's wonderful to be here once more."_

Mikla: -smiling over at the two of them, I then heave a small sigh before clapping my hands resolutely in front of me- "Alright! What do you two say? Let's get started!"

_Kenshin: -nods- "At your word, Mr. Mikla."_

_Kaoru: -smiles over at me-then nods to show her consent-_

Mikla: "Ok! Let's do this!" -stacking my papers neatly in front of me, I look down to the first question-

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Mikla, I suggest plenty of fluids, rest, and avoid dairy. Works for my family every time. Anyway, Kenshin, out of the blue question here, do you know how to dance. After all, dancing is one form of courtship in the animal kingdom.<strong>

**Dragonlover71491**

* * *

><p>Me: -smiling affectionately up at the screen displaying the question, he turns to look out at the audience- "…I thank you for your concern and advice, Dragonlover71491; it's greatly appreciated. Now then…<p>

-smirking cheekily, I swivel my gaze down to peer teasingly at the wanderer-

…have an answer for her Kenshin?"

_Kenshin: -smiling gently, he turns his head towards the camera as if trying to speak directly at Dragonlover71491- "In all honesty, my dear…I can't dance to save my life, that I can't."_

Kaoru: -nods- "It's true. On our wedding night, I had to graciously decline his offer to dance on account of the remembrance of squashed toes and bruised feet."

_-rubs his knee sympathetically as he lowers his head with an embarrassed groan-_

Me: "…Ouch."

* * *

><p><strong>*pops out of nowhere and drops a very confused 15 year old red headed assassin from the past, then disappears in a puff of smoke before anybody reacts*<strong>

* * *

><p>Me: -blinks- "Umm..?"<p>

_Kenshin: -shrugs- "Oro."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, Mikla! You recover and I get stuck with Chronic Sinusitis and several other things for the past 2 months!<strong>

**Anyways, Kenshin. My very serious question is this: Cho or Han? *Smirks***

**Account2Delete-Raine**

* * *

><p><em>Kenshin: -blinks, then smiles widely- "Kaoru. Always Kaoru."<em>

Me: -Kaoru smiles lovingly, leaning over to press a gentle kiss on the wanderer's cheek-tilting my head, I join in with the crowd as an affectionate sigh is heard throughout the studio- "Well, isn't that sweet? A wonderful answer, Himura."

_Kenshin: -laughs softly-_

* * *

><p><strong>didn't kenshin stay with the slave women only for a day?<strong>

**kaye**

* * *

><p>Me: "Kenshin?"<p>

_Kenshin: "It certainly seems like only a day passed before they were taken from me…_

_-sighing heavily, he continues on in a reserved tone-_

…_To answer your question, no. Akane, Sakura, and Kasumi were some of the newest slaves that the traders had picked up along their journey, and they were there when I arrived…but I had a few, wonderful days that were spent in their care until that dreadful night. When that night came and went, I promised myself…that I would always remember their teachings, and kind words. Until my last breath, I shall remember them."_

Me: -nodding in solemn silence, I turn a page to the next question-

* * *

><p><strong>OK Kenshin I have a totally random question...Do you like dogs?(note serious voice like it was a more serious topic)<strong>

**Heartlesslover96**

* * *

><p><em>Kenshin: -blinks- "Well, I don't particularly dislike dogs. If I had to pick, however…I would say cats are more my style, that I would."<em>

Me: -laughs- "…It seems we may have more in common than I previously thought! I LOVE cats!"

-speaks in a /Roy Mustang – Dog Line/ voice-turning to stare incredulously at me, he watches me carefully-

_Kenshin: "…Oro?"_

Me: -coughs in embarrassment, dismissing his curiosity- "Eh-hem! Uh, yes…let us continue on…"

* * *

><p><strong>I really like your story not many people write questions with a serious tone at times like you do and that's the kind I like. Almost means I can ask a serious question of kenshin<strong>

**When you are fighting do you still have to pay attention so that you don't kill someone with blunt force trama? If you so then why not simply use a katana and not kill with it? Ooh and one more thing... Why did you change the way you did your hair after the war?**

**Can't wait for the next chapter**

**-firefull12-**

* * *

><p>Me: -grinning, I wink appreciatively at the camera- "Thank you for the compliment, -firefull12-! Kenshin..?"<p>

_Kenshin: -nods at the words from the question- "Very good questions, my friend. Where to begin..?"_

Me: "…At the beginning, maybe?" –falling silent as he shoots a glare my way, I watch as he begins to speak once more-

_Kenshin: "You always have to pay attention when you are unleashed in battle. No matter how skilled and composed a swordsman is, there is always the bloodlust that engulfs you when cutting down an enemy. With the change of my ways – having become a wanderer who doesn't kill – the pressure of living up to my vow was challenging at first; but, just like anything else, I learned to cope with it and soon it became second nature to me. So no…I will never slay another person, be it as a ManSlayer or a wanderer._

_-reading the next part, he smiles wryly-looking briefly at Kaoru as she squeezes his hand comfortingly, he begins again-_

_I don't use a mere katana because my reverse blade is precious to me…in every aspect of life. It is the core part of my vow to never kill, and so I keep it with me as another constant reminder. Just like my scar that adorns my cheek, my blade has branded me, and so will stay by my side until I deem the time right to release it from my hold. My hair is also a symbol of my changed ways. Instead of wearing it in a high ponytail, it rests on my neck…in a way, signifying my passiveness to killing and slaughter."_

Me: -blinks- "Great answer, Kenshin. Are you okay to continue to the next one?"

_Kenshin: -smiles- "Of course. Let us proceed, Mr. Mikla."_

Me: "Alright!"

* * *

><p><strong>*on a sugarcaffeine high at the moment...*(VERY BAD COMBO FOR ME..just a warning) Tee Hee Hee *sweet smile* so ken-kun just a few questions. #1 Muffins!**

**#2 were you a virgin when you met karou cuz i member seeing you with Tomoe in nothing but a blanket?**

**#3 (tis is for karou)...i admit jealousy at you for taking one of the HAWTEST men on teh planet but as the old saying goes**

**"if you truly love someone then all you want is for them to be happy even if your not part of that happiness."... so i was wondering if you could give us young girls out here some advice on how to catch a nice gentlemen like you did.**

**#4 is it strange of me to think of sano as an older brother figure?**

**#5 is it strange of me to think of yahiko as a younger brother figure?**

**and finaly#6 is it strange of me to want to (speaking in the sweetest tone ever) brutally torture and murder anyone who harms yahiko-kun?**

**Tee hee hee ;)ta ta for now *being epic fail and falling off the ceiling where i was perched like a ninja stalker person and hitting my head getting up and walking offstage as if nothing had happened***

**Heartlesslover96**

* * *

><p>Me: "…Oh wow. Rapid fire, Kenshin! Go!"<p>

_Kenshin: "Huh? O-Oro!_

_-becoming flustered, he takes a breath and begins to answer quickly-_

_Ah, let's see…_

_(1) Oro?_

_(2) I was not a virgin when I first met Kaoru. Tomoe was my first love…and my first wife. We spent many days and nights together, and so she was the first person to ever receive my love – in a sense – in that intimate a way."_

_-Kaoru clearing her throat, she smiles gently out at the audience, leaning comfortably into her husband's embrace- "…I am certainly a lucky woman to receive such kindness and love from the man beside me. It's true, the words you speak…and as for giving advice to other young women out there…never try to hide who you are. Speak your mind, and don't give in easily to pressure or insecurities. You are beautiful, and when you hide that beauty within yourself, you can't let your true heart shine through."_

_-smiling, she finishes her short speech, laughing softly as a kiss is placed on her forehead by Kenshin-watching her for a second more, he turns his attention back to the questions-_

_(3) _"_Ah…no?_

_(4) No..?_

_(5) Ah, well…yes, THAT might be a tad strange on your part, Heartlesslover96 – that it would."_

Me: "Awesome answers guys!

-turning to the audience, I raise a hand in farewell-

We'll be waiting for more of your amazing questions and inquiries…oh! Don't forget…Kenshin is able to do requests now to, so send those in if you have any!"

_Kenshin: -stares at me, wide-eyed- "…Oro?!"_

_Kaoru: -shakes her head- "Oh dear…"_

Me: -smiles widely as the screen fades to black-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for SUCH a long delay guys! I haven't updated my stories in forever…but I have semi-good news! XD  
><strong>**College has been kicking my butt the last two semesters, so I decided to take a break for a semester or two…which means, the only things I'll be doing will be writing fanfiction and working.  
><strong>**-throws imaginary confetti in the air-  
>…SOOOOO, I look forward to finishing unfinished projects, and starting on new ones! Hope you'll all stay tuned in :) Make sure to review, and send requests in if you have any – Kenshin's just DYING to make a fool of himself!<br>-laughs evilly while shaking evil pompoms of evilness- *\^^/***


End file.
